Awkward Family Bonding
by WolfRain001
Summary: Temari is bored and through her boredom she and her little brother, Gaara, bond over some good old family time-much to their surprise. Just a short little story. No pairings. Characters may be a bit OOC but I tried to get them close :D Please Read and Enjoy!


Just a short little story I thought up. I hope you enjoy it and I hope the characters aren't too OOC for your liking ^-^ Please Review after you've read it if you have time. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

Temari sighed as she stared out at the endless mounds of sand that was the Hidden Village of Suna.

After all the action and stress of the Chunin Exams, regular Suna life and missions had bored the Kunoichi.

She was home after a mission and Kankuro was still out, so she had no one to annoy.

Gaara was in his room doing god knows what and she knew better than to even think about bothering him.

She sat up when she remembered the old game closet under the stairs.

Maybe if she was really quiet and didn't disturb Gaara-Maybe she could find a one player game to play!

Or at least, clean out that closet a bit.

Hey, it was something to do!

It wasn't like Kankuro would get home and be kind and gracious and play a board game with her.

Ha! Far from it! And forget even getting Gaara interested in board games.

So, she might as well clear out the closet right?

Temari nodded and got up from her window and slowly slid her bedroom door open, listening to the sounds from Gaara's room carefully.

"Of course, there's no noise whatsoever from that room." Temari muttered to herself as she began to go down the stairs right in front of Gaara's door.

She shook her head when she got to the bottom of it, slightly ashamed that she had to sneak around her own house out of fear for her little brother-her little brother.

How had they come to this? If only the village elders hadn't put the Shukaku in Gaara and they could be a 'normal' family.

Well, as normal as being the Kazekage's children could be.

Temari was extra quiet as she tried to get the stair closet door open but it was jammed and she couldn't get it to budge.

She let out a huff of frustration, yanking open the door and then listening carefully to make sure Gaara was not disturbed.

Once she decided he hadn't been, she crawled into the cabinet and began to riffle through the various game boards, card games, electronics and other various games scattered all through out the closet-for the most part, forgotten.

She shook her head and began to stack and sort the various games, brushing all the dust out of the way.

She had just pulled out Clue and stacked it on the growing board game stack when she noticed sand crystals sliding around on the floor-meaning Gaara must be downstairs.

"What are you doing."

Temari jumped, hitting her head on the ceiling of the closet, turning to see the redhead staring at her.

"Hey, Gaara. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just wanting to find a board game. I'm sorry for bugging you."

Though he wasn't as ruthless as he had been before the Chunin Exams, Temari wasn't taking any chances of irritating him.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

She knew it was a long shot, but she hadn't missed the way his eyes had glanced over the various boxes with curiosity.

The sand shifted around and brought the Clue box to his hands and he examined it quietly.

"Would you like to play?" Temari asked, motioning to the table they had out for dinner-that they never used.

She let a soft smile escape her trained expression when his curiosity got the best of him and he nodded.

She got up and led him to the table, barely even breathing in shock as she pulled out the game pieces.

Gaara watched as she pulled out the game board, the figurines, the dice, the weapons, the playing cards and the playing lists.

"Who would you like to be?" She asked as she put the characters and the weapons on the board in the correct places.

"Mr. Green." he answered, his tone actually showing a bit of interest.

"Alright! I'll be…Miss Scarlett. Here are your cards." Temari said and handed him his cards

Gaara glanced at her expectantly, not wanting to ask her for the rules and knowing she'd tell him.

"Okay, what you do is mark the cards you have down on your list. You roll the dice and move that number of spaces and you want to get a room that you don't have." Temari paused to make sure he was getting it and after he glanced at the characters, dice, list and rooms he nodded, looking back at her.

"When you get into a room, you want to guess 'who did it' using the room you're in, a character of your choice and a weapon. Then, if the other person has a card that you guessed they'll show it and you can mark that off your list. If not, then we check the suspect packet and see if you were right!"

Gaara nodded and moved to pick up his cards but stopped, "Jutsu?"

Temari shook her head, "Let's try the game normally. It would be to easy otherwise."

Gaara nodded, going back to his cards and Temari smiled, marking her cards down on the page.

Temari glanced at the list of cards as Gaara sorted and marked his-Study, Mr. Plum, Mr. Green, Rope, Library, Ballroom, Hall, Knife and Revolver.

She waited patiently for Gaara to check his cards off and smiled when he looked back at her.

"Would you like to go first?"

He nodded and she handed him the dice, careful not to brush his hands with hers in case he got mad.

He glanced at his list before rolling the dice and getting a nine. He used seven of his nine and entered the ballroom.

"Wanna make a guess?"

"Yes. I guess Mr. Plum, in the ballroom with the Knife."

Temari smiled as he studied his cards, determined to figure this out.

"Well, it wasn't Mr. Plum." She said, showing the card and Gaara studied it before nodding and writing it down on his page.

He pushed the dice toward her and waited patiently for her to go.

"Aww! Only four." Temari said, sighing as she moved toward the Conservatory.

They continued to play, both sort of drawing it out-actually enjoying each others company.

Temari knew that Gaara had figured out who it was five turns ago by the way his lips had twitched at one point.

She'd made sure never to reveal anything he'd guessed already and she loved how he'd relaxed during the game-talking more, handing her the dice, narrating his turn as she did.

It was amazing.

"It was Miss Scarlett, the Dining Ron with the Lead Pipe." Gaara said with a slight smirk, snapping Temari out of her thoughts.

She glanced at her cards before smirking, holding up the secret files envelope, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Gaara nodded, his eyes a bit brighter than usual-showing a bit of eagerness.

She handed him the envelope and smiled when he nearly ripped it open, anxious to see if he'd won.

"And it was Miss Scarlett, the Dining Room and the Lead Pipe." Gaara said, laying out each card, his little smirk growing with card.

"Well, Congrats, Gaara! You won!" Temari said with a grin, "Shall I make you some tea as a prize?"

When Gaara nodded, she got up to make tea and when she got back, the Clue game was put away in the closet nicely with the other ones and Kankuro was stumbling in the door from guarding the perimeter.

"Oi! You knew I was coming!" Kankuro said, reaching for the tea.

Temari pulled it out of his grasp and whacked him on the head, "This is for Gaara for winning Clue. Make your own tea, you lazy ass!"

Kankuro stared at her and at Gaara who accepted the tea with a nod, "Clue? Wait, what did I miss?!"

Temari laughed at him and turned to Gaara, "Enjoy your victory tea."

Gaara nodded, "We should play again sometime."

Temari looked at him with wide eyes, "Of course!"

He nodded and went up the stairs, leaving his stunned siblings.

"What you missed was family bonding, Kankuro."

"Yeah, right!" Kanko scoffed, "More like awkwardly bonding over boredom."

* * *

Hey guys! If you'd like to see the family play more games, leaving your suggestions in the box and I'll try to get them out as one shots like this one is! Leave you suggestions! Thanks for reading!


End file.
